Spider
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Breaking that was what she was. She was shattered emotionally. her body felt her body disappear into the world and the endlessness would only cause the pain to increase. (Edited by Music ninja.)


Her body felt new and wet like something out of a dream.

She opened her eyes and saw stars around her. Swirling purples and greens meshed together on a dark blue background, accented by the many glowing white specs. Everything looked so clear, it was difficult to focus on one sight at a time. The girl gazed around and-out of habit-smelled for the fresh air she had become so accustomed to.

She reached out her hand trying to breathe. But it was like there was no breath left. Her body hurt as she glowed with each speck of light.

Memories flashed through her as she disappeared into the darkness. A car came zipping by, her body getting hit her body hurting and her closing her eyes.

Was she gonna die? She was ok with dying just surprised. Then she disappeared into the lights.

* * *

-Gotham-

Marissa felt herself land heard on that ground her normal body would be tense and hurt but right now it felt fine.

She had long straight white hair that went all the way to her knees, she had very fair skin and her eyes were a light blue. She wore a basic black dress with short sleeves and a skirt that reached her knees, black gloves that end at her wrists, a black ribbon in her hair, a red diamond-shaped pendant, and a black belt with a silver buckle. She had two beauty marks one under the right eye and one under the left side of her lip and a giant bat and a griffin.

Marissa checked her bust a c cup breast size. She wondered how she became like this. It kinda reminded her of her science days. She shook her head deciding to check her account in hopes she still had the money right now that was her first priority. Of course, for that, she was going to need a phone or a computer.

She went to the public library and logged onto one of their computers to check out the bank. She seemed to have an account at that bank.

2220trillion to her shock. It was such a large amount. But useful. She always had such skills like hacking fighting tech, DNA, beneficial items and stuff she trained for 14 years she was 27.

So she decided to get a job not because she needed the job just to do something. She started searching for the network. There were a few jobs that were interesting but then she saw one at Wayne corp.

"Hmmm. Interesting," she said, and then clicked on it. She filled out the application in not much time.

She smiled after she was done she decided to get to work at buying a house outside of the city just so she felt a bit safer but also close enough she could drive there in an hour or so even if she had to wake up early.

"Hmm. That looks like a good one," she said. And then left the library to call the realtor. "Hi. I'm interested in one of the houses just outside Gotham."

She held her phone as she listened and she spoke. "I'll be able to meet you soon." Marissa walked away.

* * *

-house-

The realtor met up with Marissa and showed her a house that was for sale just outside the city.

It was a fancy mansion that was large but not Wayne manor. She needed a last name she could use. It was gray and black. Inside was oak wood flooring and a chandelier.

"The estate was built in 1944. Most of the original foundation was preserved and also remodeled over the years," the realtor explained. "Of course the original owner was a bit eccentric. Had a real thing for secret hiding places for his valuables. Actually, he built secret safes for a living."

"Alright, I'll buy it." Marissa pulled out her cash in a suitcase. She opened it and handed it to her. "I'll pay extra if you know a few contractors who speak Japanese only and are willing to keep secrets about something I need to be built."

The realtor eyed the money and then looked at the woman. "Oh. Yes. Of course," he said. "I actually have some numbers in my contacts."

"Good. Thank you." She handed her the suitcase and then went online to order furniture as well as sign some papers.

* * *

-one week later-

Marissa was in the Wayne Enterprises building waiting for her meeting with Mr. Wayne. She tried to look as presentable as possible so she had bought some special soap and other items to make herself smell as good as possible.

She even bought a white dress and had her past made as clear as possible thankfully she only had a background from Harvard University and references in this world so she was able to talk to them but her last name had to be Marissa Elisha Lionheart.

"Miss Lionheart, we're ready," a secretary called.

She stood up and went inside with the Secretary. She looked at Mr. Wayne at the desk she was actually surprised he was actually doing the interview.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said. "When I saw your promising resume, I figured I should meet you personally."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." She politely said, going to take a seat. She held out her hand.

Bruce shook it. "Pleasure's all mine. Have a seat and we'll get started," he said as they both sat.

"Of course as I said on my application, I was studying the DNA structures of animals and plants and how these structures could be used to not only be used to cure diseases but prevent them." She explained in a calm clear tone.

"Yes. Mr. Fox and I both saw," said Bruce, looking at her resume again. "And we're both impressed by your Harvard degree. And your prior work at Mobius and Genesis is equally impressive. It's clear you're a driven young woman. We could use people like you."

"Yes well, my work with the betterment and possibly advancement in the future of humanity. My project of late is on the spiders and nature. I'm even hoping to work on a project known as symbiote but I have yet to have the chance to work out what is needed for the process." Marissa explained in a calm tone.

"And you believe Wayne Enterprises would be the place to do this?" Bruce asked her.

"I believe it would be a good place to work. It's a solid foundation and holds its own will. So working here will help me help both humanity and the future of it. Plus I believe in the company itself." She cheerfully said.

Bruce gave her a smile and said, "You're right on that. Wayne Enterprises strives to make a brighter future in the present. To achieve this, we are always open to hiring people who have a vision. And you have proven that you yourself are one of those people. Which would make you a valuable asset."

She smiled. "Well, then I hope I'm hired."

Bruce nodded and held out his hand, "You start tomorrow. Welcome aboard."

She shook it. "I will do my best not to let you down, Mr. Wayne."

* * *

-The next day-

She was driving her motorcycle to work her papers and research in a bag on her back she had eaten and gotten up extremely early to get there on time.

"Nice wheels," a woman said at a stoplight. It turned out to be Harley Quinn. She pulled out a pistol and pointed at her. "Mind giving it up?"

Marissa smirked under her helmet and started to laugh.

"Harle, you might wanna reconsider," Poison Ivy commented. "Not only is that bucket of bolts an environmental hazard, but her laugh gives me the creeps."

"Actually it runs on water and emits steam. It turns seawater into fresh clean steam removing the salt while powering the actual engine." She pressed a button. "Though I'm sure if your friend shot she'd be surprised."

"Sounds like a challenge," said Harley, grinning maniacally. And then she pulled the trigger. The bullet reflected right into the signpost as a light reflected against her bike.

"My forcefield isn't very nice, is it?" Marissa commented. Laughing a little. The light changed color. "Well, I gotta go, girls. But thanks for testing this out for me." She drove off after that.

The women villains stood where they were, mouths agape, and watched her leave. They were unfortunately too distracted to pay attention to their surroundings. Had they been paying attention, they might have noticed the police officers that caught them and took them to Arkham yet again.

* * *

-Wayne enterprises parking lot-

As she arrived just in time and stopped her bike turning it off. And pressing the forcefield button so it couldn't be stolen. She had told the Japanese workers to set up special defense grids so others who were uninvited couldn't get inside.

She was after all a very one would say, cautious woman. Even the mighty Superman couldn't penetrate her defenses. Then there were the lower levels of the place she was having built. Which helped with her other lab and her antibodies that would defend against joker gas. Which she had checked against herself and made a body defense. Just in case.

"ID please," said the security guard. She handed him the ID. After confirming it was real, he returned it. "Welcome, Miss Lionheart. Take the elevator to the third floor for your work ID. Just follow the signs."

She nodded and walked into the building and went into the elevator. She half mocked the security until she saw the guards handle an actual intruder. Yup, no joking around here.

From there, she just had to sit for her picture ID and then wait for it to print. After that, she was clear to go.

"This one gives you access to any lab in the building," the worker explained. "Provided they're not restricted."

"Understood I'll only be in the one I need to I don't need to be any other." She said in a clear calm tone.

"Just making sure you understand. Part of my job," said the worker.

"I understand just being clear I intend to work my hardest on what is needed, nothing less or more." She calmly said then went to her lab after that.

"Hello, Miss Lionheart. I'm Doctor Norman Price, head scientist of this department," said a scientist, shaking her hand. "When Mr. Wayne told me about you, I took the liberty of setting up your own personal workstation."

"Oh, I see I guess I assumed I'd be working with someone to start out. But this works. I hope to work diligently, Doctor Norman." She gave a gentle nod.

"It's right this way," said Doctor Price, leading the way. "While the department as a whole has people working in teams on projects, employees are still allowed stations of their own. Mr. Wayne and Mr. Fox both believe in pushing forward to better the world. And it seems like you're off to a great start with that ride you have in the parking lot."

"Yes, the ozone is slowly declining so I made an engine that heats up on its own pushes it through the engine using the surplus supply of water and uses it to fuel for my motorcycle it then pushes out the harmless steam out of its mufflers and the forcefield protects me from jackings." She explained in a calm clear tone. "If I could make all things like cars factories and anything else run on the same thing then we can worry less on earth ozone being destroyed and focus on a way to cool the earth off and even fixed the damage itself."

"It's that kind of thinking that we're looking for here," said Doctor Price. "Here you are. All ready for use."

It was a spacious place big enough she would be able to work for quite a while. After that doctor Price left her alone.

She took a need and looked at the rats. She shook her head and took a blood sample of her own blood before warping it she pulled the dna structure and looked at the coding in it and used the chemicals inside to experiment on her blood. Keeping a rat in front of her so it looked like she used the rat. She dropped the chemicals taking notes from doctor octopus and extracting pure kindness from it. Before her blood turned black with a small amount of the chemical. She placed it in a tube. As it began to move. She caped it. Placing it on a stand.

She took the rat and cut the leg. "Okay now let's see if this stuff can accelerate the healing process. Test one of the symbiote."

She put some type of black goo on the rat's wound. The creature covered the rat causing it to squeak in distress. It made her a bit discouraged. Then the squeak got smaller before the goo went to cover its whole body. It looked like it was drowning until she rang a bell causing it to retract and her to put it back in the tube. The rat's foot that was bleeding mere minutes ago was now a scar.

"Well, it worked kinda… but it trying to cover the rat is discouraging… this requires further study… but obviously, I need to either destroy the current sample or something else." The goo moved in the glass. So she placed it on the stand. She decided it was best to do further testing before destroying the sample.

"How'd your first test go?" a coworker asked as he came into her lab.

"Fine a bit problematic." She looked at the goo for a moment. She showed him the moving goo. "This is a symbiote it's supposed to speed up the healing process both external and internal."

"The rat looks fine to me," said the guy.

"Look at its leg. I cut it to test it. But something weird happened." She rubbed her chin putting good back.

"Oh. I see," said the guy, looking at the rat. "Poor little girl has a scar."

"It's better than a missing leg. I cut pretty deep it reached the nerves but I still was concerned so I'm thinking of taking a small sample of the symbiote and freezing the rest for safety."

"Probably for the best," said the guy while putting down the rat.

She nodded as they left Marissa went back to work. She figured she should do some calculations on her symbiote sample.

She took a moment and looked over it the thing seemed to generate cells of its own. So it's cells seemed to heal and regenerate the body it is attached to. "Interesting."

"Hey, newbie, check out what Superman's doing on the news!" a woman called.

"I'm not interested!" She said in a calm tone continuing to work on her project. Which she was gonna freeze only for the woman to drag her away.

On the news, Superman was fighting off a giant mutant looking mobster with other heroes.

"Isn't he cool!" she happily said. "Not to mention hot."

"He's a show-off," another woman remarked. "Now Flash, he's hot. Now you, miss Lionheart, no need to ask. You are definitely a Batman gal. Am I right?"

"Why am I being bothered with this?" She said scoffing turning around her cheeks blushed once she turned. "We all have jobs don't we shouldn't be wasting time with this."

"It's just some chit chat. Don't be so uptight about it," said the Flash admirer. "Besides, I have a timer on my incubator synced to my smartwatch."

"That Wonder Woman has a hot body," said a guy.

"I like Hawkgirl's wings….. And her ass," said another.

She shook her head and went back into the lab. She pulled the tube out and placed it in the miniature freezer to keep it cool.

"I'm the fastest man alive. But even I…. Can't be in two places at once," said the Flash on TV.

"Oh! Sorry! Old news story from before the Justice League was formed," said her coworker, turning it down. "You were right. It can be a little distracting."

She took a few minutes drawing another blood sample from herself. "It's fine." She went to the microscope to figure out what she might be able to use as a pure emotion to create her next symbiote.

"I'm Alice. Alice Novac," said the woman.

"Marissa Lionheart and I'm working."

"Right. I should get back to my incubator and check that virus," said Alice, turning to leave.

Marissa stopped for a moment. "If you wanted to use an emotional anchor in a way that focused on healing what would be your first choice."

Alice stopped and thought about that. "Me, likely someone I love. In my case, my family. As long as I remember them, I never feel scared."

"Love….hum might work." She thought she tries a love and a protective emotion hopefully that stopped it from engulfing the rat she walked off.

Alice checked out the fridge and saw the black vile and accidentally dropped it breaking it. The goo inside slinked off.

"Oh! Marissa, I'm so sorry!" she shrieked.

But the woman was too far gone to hear her.

* * *

-End of the workday -

She cleaned her lab equipment. An hour later in her quiet private lab as her second symbiote moved in its tube.

"Let's do one last check-up before calling it a day," she said. She pulled the rat out and cut the shoulder of it then placed the go on it. Unfortunately like before it ran over the host swallowing it but there was a slight change it appeared to remove from its head partly. Before removing itself completely and leaving the creature with a healed shoulder. She guessed it either didn't accept the host or disliked the species, either way, it was partly a success.

She took it out with tweezers and placed it back in its tube.

"This is some progress," she said while putting the sample away. After she was done she left the lab and went into the elevator.

* * *

-Downstairs-

Once downstairs she walked towards the door. Only for a woman to stop her. "Hey, Marissa, right?"

Marissa was about to answer only for the woman who she barely knew to grab her. "Yep your her well you're coming with me to an event so come on." And like that she was whisked off without her consent.

"Ready to go?" asked someone who was apparently a friend of hers. The friend was waiting in a long black limo and was wearing very fancy clothing.

"You bet," said the woman who had Marissa. The two got in and when the door closed it took off.

* * *

-party-

Marissa was basically dragged inside when they arrived at the party though it was more like a charity event. She herself looked not interested in the least. The two had even forced her into a pure white dress that looked oddly victorian. They even tied her hair back with a purple ribbon.

"Events like this are a great way to meet people," said Alice, who found them. "Especially a certain someone."

"I rather collect cats." Marissa calmly responded. She started to make plans to get out of the party.

"Like Catwoman?" one of the women asked.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to where she could eat. She really hated parties then she noticed Bruce Wayne with his gaggle of girls.

Even though he was her boss she knew one thing for sure he was a playboy. She was so not ever becoming a girl who'd be nothing but eye candy.

"Sometimes I can't believe he and his father are related," a guy remarked.

She shrugged. looking at the food before taking a piece of the food. A woman came out onto the stage. "We will be selling dates for a few men." Marissa gaped.

Alice giggled at Marissa and said, "Did I mention this was a charity bachelor auction, Marissa?"

She really hated Alice. She looked at her purse. She had 40,000 with her and her checkbook.

"Alright, all you single ladies, it's time for the first bachelor!" the woman announced. A blonde stepped out onto the stage. "This one's a Princeton graduate who works in the stock market. He likes relaxing days at the beach and loves animals. But prefers dogs; cause he's allergic to cats. Shall we start the bidding at 500 dollars."

She groaned chances were she wouldn't even buy a date. Maybe to buy one but not actually do it.

"1,000 dollars going once. Going twice. Sold! To miss Amber Farmen!"

After that Bruce came up to the stage. Marissa frowned.

"Here's a guy who needs no introduction. Gotham's most famous bachelor. Still unattached, what luck huh?" said the announcer. "Shall we start the bidding at a thousand?"

"1,000!" a woman shouted.

"3,000," Marissa said with her hand raised.

"And we have 3,000. Do I hear 4?" The announcer asked. A woman raised her hand. "4. We have 4,000. Do I hear 5?"

"5,000," said a dark-haired woman.

"10,000," Marissa said, raising her hand again.

Everyone gasped. "And we have 10,000 dollars. Going once. Twice. Sold! To miss Marissa Lionheart!"

Many of the women looked very jealous as Bruce went to meet his date. He had a pretty friendly smile on his face.

"How do you feel about lunch?" Bruce asked her with a smile.

She gave a blank look. "Alright." She pulled out the 10,000 dollars and handed it to the auctioneer. "I can go over to your house or you to mine either way I don't care who you bring. If you wish to bring your adoptive son then go ahead."

She handed him her phone number.

"You seem pretty disinterested for a woman who just bid a lot of money to get a date," Bruce said he took the phone number.

"I did it mainly to give it to charity and get you away from those women. Besides you're a playboy and if I date anyone they have to be serious." She gave a clear calm tone. "Think of this as a simple lunch just to talk."

"Fair enough," said Bruce. "I'll call you to arrange it."

She nodded and decided not to stay for the rest of the party. Leaving through the front door.

* * *

-3days later 5 am-

She worked on her project in her house. One that was based on spiders. She had genetically modified several of these spiders and worked to see if she could turn their venom into a way to permanently remove cancer cells and cure cancer of any type. She was currently looking at her latest subject.

"Subject Charlotte appears stable. Venom test will commence after morning feeding," Marissa said to the camera for her video diary. She stopped recording for a second to smile at the spiders. "Looking good, Charlotte."

The spider was probably flattered, as flattered as a spider could be when hearing a compliment.

Then her phone rang. It was Bruce she turned off the camera and answered.

"Hi, Marissa. I'm thinking 2:00 might be a good time for lunch at my home. Are you busy then?" He said.

"No that's fine." She watched her spiders for a few more minutes. "I'll meet you there."

"Great. See you then," said Bruce.

She hung up. She'd get a few more sessions done. That was when she noticed Charlotte wasn't in her cage. Then she felt a sharp pinch on her arm and initially she smacked it. That was when a dead spider fell to the floor.

Yes, she was definitely gonna have to seal the cages better so none escaped and maybe a bigger one like a tarantula and possibly keeping them at the lab.

"Oh boy," Marissa said, picking up the dead spider. "And she was a promising specimen."

She threw it away and then went back to work.

* * *

Hours later

-1:55-

Marissa arrived at the Wayne mansion hours later. Looking so uninterested. She was let in the gate and knocked on the gate. An old man answered the door.

"Well hello, miss Lionheart. Master Bruce and Master Dick are expecting you," he said in an English accent.

"Ok." She entered with Alfred. Who escorted her into the manor.

"Your guest, master Bruce," said Alfred.

"Thanks, Alfred," said Bruce. "Hi, Marissa."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." She said in a gentle tone.

"You could just call me Bruce," said Bruce.

She nodded. "Well hello." She went to the table. His foster son was sitting at the other side of the table.

"Is this that woman who won the date?" he asked Bruce.

"Yes, Dick," said Bruce. "Marissa, meet Dick Grayson, my foster son. Dick, this is Marissa Lionheart."

The boy held out his hand for her to shake. "I read about the research you're doing with spiders and symbiotes."

"Yes well, I'm having trouble on both parts." She shook the young man's hand. "I just hope it doesn't end up like man-bat."

Dick shuddered and said, "No one wants that. Hope you like steak."

"Love it." She held her calm emotionless look.

"Lunch is served," said Alfred, who busted the trays in on a cart.

They were served steak which she cut into immediately. She had to admit, Alfred really knows what he's doing in the kitchen. It was so juicy and good.

"So, Marissa, how was your first day working at Wayne Enterprises?" Bruce asked.

"It was fine. Other than the others bothering me while I was working." She calmly responded. She itched her arm where she was bitten by the spider. "The first symbiote was a failure but the second shows promise."

"What will they do once you succeed?" Dick asked.

"They will heal both internal and external wounds without surgery and could speed up the healing process of surgery in just a few days."

"Cool!" Dick excitedly said.

"And that's why Lucious and I told Dr. Price to give you your personal lab," said Bruce. "The world needs that kind of medical technology. So the sooner you have your own lab the better. We even made sure the equipment was state of the art."

"Yes, I noticed. As for the spider experiment, I'm trying to find a way to engineer a spider that has venom that can kill cancer cells and even rewrite possible genetic code that would have cancer in it if the genetics are true the venom could stop cancer from ever happening."

"You are gonna change the world," said Dick, smiling proudly.

"I still have to get it to work." She said in a calm tone. She was still itching her arm. She got up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She left to the bathroom.

"Bruce, this woman's cool. Why can't you make it work with her?" Robin asked.

Bruce frowned. "Dick, you know I have reasons for my image."

"You have a kid. I think having a girlfriend wouldn't hurt your image." Dick countered. "Isn't it worth it to be happy."

Bruce sighed and said, "You have a point. But I don't think she's interested. Before the auction started, she saw all those women crowding me."

"Aw, the playboy thing. Well just prove to her you're not if you like her master Bruce then prove to her you're more than a playboy and that you can be serious." Alfred suggested in a serious tone.

"You're both pushing this, aren't you?" Bruce asked. They both smiled. Just then Marissa turned up looking a little sick. "Marissa, are you okay?" Bruce asked in concern.

Marissa nodded. "It's probably nothing. But I was bitten by a spider in the lab."

"Wait. One of your experiments?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah like I said I'm sure I'm fine." Marissa rubbed her temple.

"What if that spider actually had deadly venom? We need to get you to the hospital," said Dick.

"The spider was a crossbreed from several non-deadly spider breeds. I don't use deadly venomous spiders." She explained in a serious tone. "I just need a nap it's more likely from a lack of sleep."

"Well, I could set you up in a guest room or I could just drive you home if you'd like," Alfred offered. "You are in no condition to be driving yourself."

"If it's ok with Bruce I'll stay and get some rest." She took a deep breath.

"It's alright," said Bruce. "Alfred can show you to a room."

"This way, miss," said Alfred as he brought her upstairs. He opened the door to a bedroom. "I think you should be comfortable in here. Now rest up and feel better."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," said Alfred as she sat on the bed. "You can use the intercom if you need help. Speaking of which, I could give you a bucket if you're having stomach issues."

"Thank you I should be fine." She said in a gentle tone. She took her shoes off. She laid down on the bed before closing her eyes.

Sleep came almost easily. Seeing as she was not waking up anytime soon, Alfred slowly closed the door so as to not wake her up. He then went back to check on the masters.

Both Bruce and Dick were talking about the situation.

"Are you sure she doesn't need a hospital?" Dick asked.

"She said the spiders weren't deadly," said Bruce. "They are experimental, though. So here's what we're going to do. We'll check on here from time to time. If she starts to look worse, we call a doctor."

"Maybe we can see what spider bit her," Dick suggested he looked worried for the woman.

"It's probably at her house," said Bruce. "Alfred, I need you to monitor Marissa. Dick and I need to check something out."

Alfred nodded. The two left after that.

* * *

-Hours later at Marissa's house-

They were dealing with a high tech security system as they tried to get inside the force field and several other things to keep trespassers away as Bruce worked on getting them inside. There was apparently a gas that disrupted the system of any creature not permitted including plants.

"This is some pretty heavy security," said Dick.

"She understands Gotham pretty well. It makes sense she's cautious considering what we have here." Bruce opened it deactivating the system.

"But now she just might need help. And we need to see what she was working on," said Dick.

Bruce gave a simple nod. As they entered they went to a door and opened It going underground inside were spiders in tanks and blueprints on projects.

"I've never seen spiders like these," said Dick, looking at the arachnids. He read the files related to them. "Oh. These are her hybrids. Look, Bruce, she even named them. Rosie. Anasi. Peter. Harry."

"Dick, focus," said Bruce. "We just need one spider or her most recent notes."

He nodded looking for the notes he found some. "Log x 4/3 the hybrids venom has been adapted to genetically modify the cancer genetics. Subject Charlotte does not seem to produce what is needed but the chemicals that were introduced seems to have modified its DNA and venom I shall test its DNA on a rodent in 2 days.

"Log ⅗ dna in rat seemed to have caused. A strange appetite the rat requires more food possible because its appetite has increased further study required but this may help with cancer patient's appetite problems. The cancer cells have also slowed down. Real progress has been made." Dick read through the book a squeak rang out.

They looked and it was eating a large amount of food.

"Wow. She wasn't kidding," said Dick, watching the rat eat.

"I found a video diary on her computer," said Bruce. "This entry is dated today. Maybe this could tell us exactly what happened."

He turned it on. "Date April fourth tests are going according to plan. Subject Charlotte appears stable. Venom test 2 will commence after morning feeding, Looking good, Charlotte." Then the film stopped for a second. Then there was the video of the spider squeezing through a crack and escaping the cage before a dead spider could be seen thrown at the ground as the camera fell towards it. Then it turned off.

"Bruce, did you see that spider get out?" Dick asked.

"I saw," said Bruce.

"You think it bit her?" Dick asked.

"She did say it was one of her hybrids. I think it's safe to say it's the one who bit her." Bruce said in a calm manner.

"But what could that do to her?" Dick asked.

"It's a good question for now though we'll just have to watch her," Bruce said. He'd have to ask to move the other specimens to the lab.

* * *

-The next day-

Marissa woke up early to leave. She felt better, a lot better in fact. Her eyesight seemed to be ten times better and she felt fairly strong but she also felt pretty hungry.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm still here. Come in." She gave a calm response.

Alfred entered and said, "You're sounding much better."

"I hope so I have work to do." She pulled her hair back getting ready to leave. "Tell Bruce thanks for me."

After that, she left.

* * *

-Hours later-

Marissa looked her body over again at home more clearly at her wrist right in the middle had a small hole in it. "Ok weird…..unless…." She made a spider-man hand sign and a web shot out. "Whoa."

She pulled her arm a bit, it was still pretty connected. But then if she was able to do that it could mean she had the other ability. "Well I guess like Spider-Man once said with great power comes great responsibility so now I just need to decide something…..what kinda suit should I make." She looked at her hand grabbing a special blade and cutting the thread she would first need to make something so she could cut her webs after that it would be fairly easy.

After drawing up blueprints and sketches of costumes, Marissa finally figured out her look. It would be a lot like Gwen Stacy's and since for some reason, no one knows about the Marvel world using the name Spider-Woman was not a bad idea and tonight would be her first night.

* * *

-Gotham city-

Spider-Woman stood on top of a roof and looked over the city. Everything was quiet until she felt a humming. She looked in the direction it came from and saw two strange figures sneaking into the lab where she worked.

"Guess my spidey sense is telling me they're up to something bad," she said. "Better go investigate."

She slung a web out and swung over to a hidden spot climbing on all fours upside-down well following them. Her white and pink hood staying firmly on her head as she climbed.

"It should be around here somewhere," one of them said; it sounded like a woman. And then she and her partner found the lab they were looking for. "Here it is."

"We're stealin' germs?" the partner, with a distinctive annoying female voice asked.

"It's not germs, Harl," said the first woman. "A scientist here is working with a particular virus in order to cure tree rot."

"Now I think you'd be using this stuff for good but knowing you two I doubt it."

The women turned around, revealing themselves as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and looked around.

"Red, I think this place is haunted," said Harley.

"Look up, you dumb clown," said Spider-Woman.

The villain ladies saw her and glared. "Get lost, spider chick. I need the virus in there for my plans."

"Wow so close. But so far I like trees as any spider does but you two I ain't gonna let you get your hands on it." She shot a web at Harley's hands sticking them together so she couldn't swing or shoot.

"Shit!" Harley screamed.

Spider-woman got a tingle and evaded a vine coming behind her. "Nice try Ivy but I will admit you two are a cute couple. Much more pleasant than that horrible clown Joker."

"Hey!" Harley screamed.

"She's not wrong, Harl," said Ivy, waving a hand. "But you do know we don't swing that way, right?"

"Don't you just because you're into plants doesn't mean you're not into girls besides I'm usually right. Considering I swing every way." She jumped out of the way of a charging Harley Quinn then did a double backward jump evading some vines. "I do respect you two, you're a good team. And that's why out of respect let me give you advice ditch joker and get with Ivy she's better and a lot less toxic."

She shot a web grabbing both of them and slamming them into each other while jumping out of the way. The two villains were knocked unconscious by the sheer force.

Knowing that the cops would soon arrive, Spider-Woman tied the women together with her web and went into an office. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note. She attached the note to Harley and Ivy and then left. Not before taking a selfie with them, of course.

The police arrived after an anonymous call about a break-in. They found the two villains tied up, unconscious, and with a note on them.

The note read, "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman."

"Who the heck is Spider-Woman?" Bulik asked.

* * *

-Bruce Wayne residence-

Bruce got a paper with a word across the front page. WHO IS THIS NEW HERO?

"Female villain dynamic duo, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were foiled when attempting to rob a lab owned by Wayne Enterprises," Bruce read out loud. "The only clues found at the scene were spider web and a note from the mysterious hero referring to herself as Spider-Woman."

Dick looked at it. "So a new heroine's in Gotham that's cool."

Bruce looked at the note wondering if another spider had escaped. Or perhaps the bite actually did something to Marissa.

* * *

-hours later-

-At work-

Marissa at work working on her symbiote checking on it diligently.

Alice poked her head in to ask Marissa if she wanted lunch when she saw her working on the symbiote. Figuring it might not be the best time to ask, Alice left her alone and went to do one last check on her own experiment before lunch.

"Observing infected plant DNA, day 46," said Alice into a camera while occasionally looking at her microscope. "It appears that my work is starting to show results. My new compound is not only curing the infection but seems to be strengthening the healthy cells. Theoretically, it could not only cure a sick plant but also make it more healthy. Maybe even extend its life. Which is good news for farmers."

Then Alice noticed Marissa exiting the area most likely to get lunch by herself again. The girl seemed to avoid people.

"Side note, my new coworker is not that interested in socializing," said Alice. "But I still hope we can get along."

* * *

-Hours later-

Marissa got a call during her lunchtime and answered. It was Bruce's phone number. "Hello, why are you calling."

=It's about your work,= he said. =I think something came from it that you didn't expect.=

"Oh speaking of work I found three spiders missing." Trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. She needed to keep her identity secret after all. "The spiders that went missing were an orb weaver hybrid and a jumping spider. Charlotte was a combination of those and a few other species. So I'm a bit worried about someone using their venom as a way to create something unsavory."

=Oh. That is bad,= said Bruce. =But what about that thing on TV? What if it happened because of your work?=

"You mean someone getting powers because of my spiders? I can't say it's impossible. But if they're using it for good I can't complain…..hay we can discuss this further at your house if you wish I have time after work." Marissa suggested in a monotone voice.

=Alright. We'll talk later,= said Bruce, and then he hung up.

* * *

-Hours later-

-Bruce's house.-

Marissa appeared at his house. This time Bruce answered.

"Dick's with his friends, so it's just us," he said.

Marissa nodded. "So the spiders I'm gonna have to delete the current data and destroy the spiders so I can start over with larger ones."

"Why? Is there something wrong with them?" Bruce curiously asked.

"Nothing other than two escaping and the one biting me i need bigger ones so i don't have to worry about them escaping." She calmly said in a simple tone.

"Alright. I might have some contact info on where to get some," said Bruce. "I'll send you the emails."

"Yes, well it should help. So what do you think about this mysterious hero?" She asked in a simple tone taking a seat inside.

"I don't really have an opinion yet," said Bruce. "She just made her debut. But I admit I am impressed at how she took down Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

"Yes, it's fairly possible one of my escapes gave her the powers she has if she has any at all." Marissa looked slightly interested. "Hey, would you like to go on a date next week."

"A date? Really?" Bruce asked with interest. "What would you say to dinner and a show?"

"Sounds nice." She said in a gentle tone.

"I'll make the preparations," said Bruce. "You just worry about your work for now."

"I will see you then." She gave a gentle smile. It was a pretty smile.

"I never asked you about yourself I'm curious."

"Hum well, my mother was my only parent my father died of cancer." She got up. And went to go.

* * *

-The night time-

Marissa on the lookout again watching the streets for anyone bad. She soon felt her spidey sense going off. It seemed to be leading her to the direction of the Gotham Mint. That's when something blew up.

"Welp time to get to work." She said before swinging off.

As expected, some gangsters were getting ready to rob the Mint.

She activated her forcefield to help her in case the bullets got too close to her. She climbed down and shot a web at a man pinning him to the wall. "Now now now who said you can rob banks."

"What's it ta you, lady?" one of the crooks asked, sounding like a 1930's gangster.

"Lady? Now that's rude hadn't you heard I'm the new hero in town," Spiderwoman said with a smirk under her mask guns went off but the force field dropped each bullet to the ground she charged jumping up before kicking the gangsters in there face with another she used her web to pull the gun out of his hand and break it in hers.

Two came charging at her and she jumped up the two ramming into each other before two webs tied them up.

She shot her webs even more and got them all wrapped up. "Well, you gangsters are all wrapped up."

She heard sirens. Not only did the police arrive, but so did a news crew. The reporter and her crew got out of their van and rushed over to the new hero.

"Excuse me. Summer here. Can I get an interview for the local news?" She asked. "An answer or two is enough."

"I guess. I'm not too big on interviews." She put her hands behind her head.

"We are live on the scene right after Gotham's newest hero captured the dangerous criminals," said the reporter. "Care to officially tell everyone your name?"

"Spider-Woman." She smiled under her mask.

"Of course. Like on the card," said the reporter. "Care to comment on your capture of these criminals?"

"Just that I'm trying to make life a little more easy for everyone." She calmly said.

"Just one more question," said Summer. "Will you be working with our other hero, Batman?"

"I don't know. That's really more his choice then

than mine. I'm willing to if he wants but until he does I'm fine with working on my own." She shot a web up and swung away waving bye.

"And there you have it. Spider-Woman, Gotham's newest hero," said the reporter. "People are open to their own opinions, but she definitely won my approval."

* * *

Most of the night she went to work. Spider-Woman wondered if Batman would even care she was around.

"We meet at last," said a deep male voice. Spider-Woman turned around and saw Batman.

She took a moment. "So nice to meet Batman." She said wiggling her finger as she smiled under her mask.

"Saw you take down those criminals earlier," said Batman, coming closer. "Right now, I need someone to watch over the city while I go to Metropolis."

"What for?" Spider-Woman asked curiously.

"I recently fought some strange beings. I tracked them to a lab in Metropolis. I have a feeling they're up to something not good." Batman looked at her for a moment.

"Don't you have Robin for that? I could come with, you know. I'm more than willing to help." She smiled happily under her mask. "I mean, I'm sure I can make a few things to help the kid protect himself while we're gone."

Batman sighed and said, "Okay. I'll be waiting in the park with my plane."

"Got it." She swung away quickly away as possible.

* * *

-At the park-

She had brought a few items to the boy wonder before arriving and finding Batman's plane. He opened the cockpit and let her inside. After take-off, he explained the situation.

"Those strange beings I told you about were clearly under the influence of something we know little about," Batman explained while showing her footage on her onboard screen. Strange black beings that looked slimy were attacking a group of police officers. "It looks similar to the research being done by Marissa Lionheart. The symbiote."

She looked shocked and nervous. No, they were definitely the symbiotes and they seemed to be taking over two beings which was probably why they had human form. Who she was unsure.

"The League and I are hoping we can save the hosts," said Batman.

"Well, it might be possible if we remove them from the hosts they could just try to stick to you guys., Spider-Woman explained in a calm tone.

"What if we made something that could contain them?" Batman asked.

"I wouldn't say impossible." Spider-Woman thought for a moment remembering the sound she used.

"It looks like you have an idea that can help," said Batman.

She nodded. Putting her hands behind her head. "So do you have a lady back home? Someone who is as cool strong and is awesome as me."

"Isn't that a little personal? We barely know each other," said Batman.

"Annn I'm very personal kinda spider but no need to answer.'' She cheerfully said she hummed happily. "I met that Marissa woman once she's ice cold."

"Not really," said Batman, trying to hide his admiration. "She seems like she's just too wrapped up in her work and might even be a little afraid of getting close to anyone. But definitely has a good heart. It looks like she and Bruce Wayne might be getting close."

"Oh, you don't say. Maybe she's just scared she'll lose someone if she gets too close." Spider-Woman kinda looked off as of thinking about something deeply Batman seemed to notice something.

"I know the feeling," he said, trying not to blow his cover.

She mumbled herself for a moment. "A cure for cancer could have saved my father back then."

Batman looked back at her. "I'm sorry for your loss. It's hard losing a parent. Harder still losing both."

Her head shot up at that. "Oh uh, I made the mood super depressing come on super cheerfulness."

"Right. We'll talk after we take care of Marissa's symbiotes," said Batman. "According to her notes, a certain frequency can weaken. Unfortunately, it wasn't specific. I assume she wanted to throw off anyone who might try to steal the symbiote."

"Or she put it in code inside her notes." Spider-Woman suggested cheerfully.

"Good point," Batman said while landing. "I'm gonna need help deciphering it. Care to lend a hand?"

"Love to." She looked at it she remembered the code she used incase someone decided to make a weapon out of them or steal it.

"Good timing, Bats," said Flash as he and the other leaguers arrived.

Hawkgirl noticed the new woman and was curious. "Who's this?"

"Spider-Woman. Pleasure to meet you." She said in a sing-song tone.

"The pleasure is mine, sister," said Wonder Woman. "The people have dubbed me Wonder Woman."

"I'm Superman," said the man of steel.

"Green Lantern," said the Green Lantern.

"I am called the Martian Manhunter," said Martian Manhunter.

"Hawkgirl," said Hawkgirl.

"And the Flash," said Flash. "I could tell you why they call me that, but it's a little obvious."

"Is it because you're quick in bed." She remarked laughing well working on the notes.

"What can I say? I'm the fastest man alive," Flash bragged as he moved around with his super speed.

"That was not a compliment and too busy to care." She worked on the notes not questioning them. Then the people possessed by the symbiote charged at them.

"Keep at it. We got this," Hawkgirl said and then let out a battle cry.

Spider-woman gave Batman a one minute thing as she swung in sending webs into a circle. Sealing the creatures off or so she hoped.

"Spider-Woman, we'll keep them busy, help Batman find that frequency!" Superman shouted, punching one.

"Yeah, I was just trying to keep them contained and have less property damage." She jumped up and landed on the ground.

"That does help. Thanks," said Lantern. The lantern contained it further with a green barrier. The creature hitting it over and over.

"Oh, its a bell." Spider-woman finished decoding.

"A bell?" Superman asked.

"I saw one in a building with a cross on it," said Wonder Woman.

"That's a church. It's where one prays to god." Spider-woman explained. She pulled out phone and made a ringing sound from it. "This is probably easier."

The bell rang from her phone causing the symbiotes to screech before pulling themselves off their hosts.

"Get the humans away, now!" Superman shouted.

Flash quickly ran to grab each human. Once they were all safe, Green Lantern made a barrier with his aura and trapped the symbiotes.

Spider-woman gave a thumbs up. As she took a moment to look at the symbiotes inside. They were a bit lighter but simler. "Well my job's done excuse me I got a job in the morning so I'd like to get some sleep so I can get that done."

"I'll give you a lift back to Gotham," said Batman.

"If it helps, you did great," said Hawkgirl, smiling.

"If you are willing, perhaps we could offer you a place in the Justice League," Martian Manhunter offered.

She rubbed her chin. "I'll consider it."

"It's all up to you," said Batman. "Myself, I'm more of a part-timer."

She shrugged, getting into the bat jet. He then flew her back to Gotham and dropped her off close enough to where she could swing home.

And so she did.


End file.
